Miguel
|events participated = Survival Hope of Mutual Killing |status = Deceased |fate = Executed by Monokuma |execution = Test Your Luck |affiliation = • Love's God Academy • Class 81-A |debut = Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The End |creator = Mecha}} (ミゲル Migeru) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. His title is Ultimate Magician (超高校級の「マジシャン」 chō kōkō kyū no “Majishan” lit. Super High School Level Magician). History Early Life From a very young age, Miguel was the victim of bullying by his classmates What caused that Miguel developed a strong character in front of the problems that he happened. Years later, a doctor detected a cancer in his heart, arguing that he could kill him at any moment, however, Miguel remained positive living his life as if it were the last day, it was like that when, months after his diagnosis, he began to take an interest in the world of magic with the sole purpose of helping people who need it most, including he. (Miguel's Official Page) Admission Killing Game's Introduction At some point Miguel wakes up and like the other students he goes to the gym door to wait for everyone to be present. Later, Miguel, like the other students, is present when Eiji humiliates Kimi and Azdraik tries to defend her. When Yoku intervenes in what was happening, he proposes that all students introduce themselves, Miguel appears after Azdraik, exclaiming that he is the nineteenth student and exclaiming also that he hopes to get along with everyone. After what Miguel, like the other students, listen to the presentations of the others. (Hope in the Despair) First Test :Incentive When Monokuma opens the gym door for students to enter and Azdraik questions them about their existence. Miguel, like everyone else, observes the body of the twentieth student hanging on the railing of the stage where Monokuma was. Ami and Jin are affected by what they are seeing, on the contrary Miguel adopts a secure position and exclaims that they must look for a way out. After Monokuma exclaims that to leave this "school" have to kill one of his colleagues and then disappear, Miguel was present while his other classmates examined the place and the cadaver of the twentieth student. When Nunally asks the fact that nobody would be able to kill someone to leave, Miguel remains silent and prefers not to comment. (Hope in the Despair, An Assassin, a Despair) After hours that the students, including Miguel were locked, the doors of the gym are opened and Monokuma's voice is heard arguing that they already knew the rules to be able to "graduate" however when the students are leaving the gym, The Monokuma Kubs they are waiting for them and they throw to the floor some envelopes with their names exclaiming that they should only take their name. Miguel, like the other students pick up his envelope and open it to read the letter that was inside discovering that Monokuma knew about his deepest secret and it was written in the letter and that the only thing they should do was kill some of his classmate. After knowing what they should do to get out of their killing game, Miguel decides to go to his assigned room to rest. (An Assassin, a Despair) :Murder :Investigation :Trial Death Post-Death Creation and Development 'Name' ---- 'Alternate Fates' ---- Appearance 150px|left Personality Miguel is a person with the sole intention of protecting others, astute and intelligent, self-confident. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Magician Miguel only uses his talent for good. 'In other languages' Miguel's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Relationships Quotes List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Trivia Gallery |-|Character Designs Official DC1 Students.png|Miguel and the other nineteen Danganronpa Chapter 1 characters' designs. |-|Story ''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Miguel's Title (Ultimate Magician).png|Miguel's introduction. |-|Promotional= DC1 Tittle.png|Silhouettes Introducing the ''DC1 Cast. |-| Sprites Full Body Sprites |-| Icons Pixels |-| References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters